


For my suffering (you've got nothing to gain)

by lunaticdeano



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/pseuds/lunaticdeano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Raw 10/19/15. </p><p>"Almost forgot that you've become a quitter over the past year".</p><p>Seth stops what he is doing when he hears Roman's voice behind him. He breathes in, stuffs the rest of his ring gear in a duffel bag, zips it and only then slightly turns his head towards the source of the sound.</p><p>"What exactly do <i>you</i> want here?"</p><p>Heavy emphasis on "you" and Seth doesn't mean to sound provocative - not really - but he somehow does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my suffering (you've got nothing to gain)

**Author's Note:**

> well. this happened accidentally
> 
> anyways, sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find any feel free to point them out for me. I truly did my best on this one.
> 
> We were blessed with Rolleigns and we will suffer because of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Almost forgot that you've become a quitter over the past year".

Seth stops what he is doing when he hears Roman's voice behind him. He breathes in, stuffs the rest of his ring gear in a duffel bag, zips it and only then slightly turns his head towards the source of the sound.

"What exactly do _you_ want here?"

Heavy emphasis on "you" and Seth doesn't mean to sound provocative - not really - but he somehow does.

He doesn't get the answer right away: there is a quite chuckle followed by the soft creaking of Roman's leather jacket. Seth does't even need to look, he knows _precisely_ which one it is and how well it hugs Roman's wide shoulders. And maybe, maybe because of that he does not dare to turn around. Not yet.

"I'm sure you know why," responds Roman, voice gruff, makes Seth shiver. "Answers, Rollins. We've never gotten that out of you."

And thus they enter the territories that seemed to be obliterated.

Something pricks Seth's pride and he turns around, sharply, as he wants to say something to protest but when his eyes catch Roman's, he freezes. He's suddenly painfully aware of Roman's presence in the locker room, that they're alone for the first time in what feels like forever. Seth opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His usual arrogance is gone along with douchy attitude and all possible insults he could have come up with. 

Seth simply stares at Roman and feels completely exposed.

They both are silent.

Roman still stands in the doorway, arms crossed, lips pursed into a thin line. He is observing Seth, too, the look in his eyes forlorn and weary. Old memories start to creep in, burning repressed pictures of the days gone by. But Roman keeps them at bay and refuses to give in to the storm of emotions that brews somewhere inside his chest. 

He knows that coming to Seth wasn't the best idea; he knows he should't scratch the wound that has already healed and left a nasty scar (or did it ever heal?). 

Roman knows that they've been silent for too long now; so he speaks up, breaking up the tension that floats in the room. 

"I am not here to pick fights, Seth," _Seth_. Roman calls him by his first name and Seth feels like something inside him _cracks_. "Seriously, I just… I want to know."

Seth squints his eyes - just a little bit - and tilts his head to the side with a look of uncertainty (and, God, Roman misses this so much). 

"What?" it come out almost eager even though the voice at the back of Seth's head tells him to shut up and put his mask back on. But it's too late.

Roman takes two steps closer. Seth stands still.

"Why did you walk out today?" Roman asks carefully. His voice is soft all the sudden, and there is a plea in his eyes. "Your leg is okay, I can see it now. You wanted to prove a point but you walked out."

Seth's first instinct is to lie. That's what he does and he is pretty damn good at it. But he can't bring himself to do it, not now, not to _him_. Seth admits how pathetic this whole situation is. After all, he and Roman are not together anymore - _in all senses_. They are not a team, they are not brothers, they are not _lovers_. Regrets washes over him again like June was yesterday. Seth shakes himself and simply repeats:

"I wanted to prove a point," followed by an absent shrug.

" _We_ were always about proving a point, Seth," Roman counters. "What you did today was not about that. Look, I'm not trying to stir up the past. I just need you to tell me why. And I'll leave." 

They fall silent once again. Seconds later Seth smirks, steps closer to Roman, looks him directly in the eye. 

"What do you want me to tell you, Roman?" and Seth swears, he saw Roman _twitch_. "That I couldn't fight alongside you because I may feel guilty? Or sorry? That I actually give a damn about you _and_ Dean? Your pick."

Seth is pulling up his guard and Roman knows it because he knows Seth inside out. They haven't spoken for more than a year but some things just stay the same. And it warms Roman's heart and keeps him from going nuts time after time. Roman knows that no matter how high Seth rides a piece of his heart would still belong to the past; that the _"Undisputed Future of WWE"_ would never let go of that past. Deep inside he would always be on the Hounds of Justice. Deep inside he still _loves him_. 

But they both ache because of the stubbornness, because of the greed and cruelty and deceit. The world keeps them apart.

There is a moment when Seth wants to start talking again, he gets ready to put up another show. _Anything_ to get Roman away from him before he breaks entirely. But he is cut off by almost inaudible laugh. Roman's laugh. He puts his hand on his hips, lowers his head and smiles. And that, _that_ is the point of no return. Seth is in ruins.

But he doesn't really know that so, in a way, is Roman. 

"Are you ready to admit it?" Roman asks delicately when he meet's Seth's eyes once more. Longing is what he sees in them - or he's merely disillusioned. Anew.

Seth shakes his head, unable to speak. He does not need an explanation. He already knows.

A bitter smile touches Roman's lips as he walks past Seth to the bench where Seth's stuff lies, picks up the Championship belt and runs his palm over an uneven surface. He stands like this for a minute or two, Seth watching his every move, then strides back to where he was standing before. The belt feels heavier than he remembers. 

Roman lifts his gaze to Seth's blank, unreadable face.

They stand closer now. And it's almost unbearable, because the world around them still exists and it doesn't want them to be together.

"Then," Roman proceeds slowly and places the belt on Seth's shoulder. His hand remains on it. "I hope this thing here was worth it."

_Was worth more than us._

He doesn't say that out loud.

Seth almost collapses under the weight of everything: the belt, his thoughts, Roman's words, Roman's _hand_. It's still there. And Seth would consider himself utterly stupid not to use this opportunity to redeem himself at least a little. Hesitantly, he puts his palm on Roman's. Roman does not protest. Just a light touch, nothing more, nothing less. 

And it makes them both shatter.

Roman glances at Seth one last time and takes a couple of steps back until his hand slips from under Seth's. Then he turns around and leaves, just like that, without saying another word. Wouldn't be able to leave the room if he did. 

Seth exhales, his eyes and throat burning. He lowers himself on a bench behind him, letting the belt slide down to the floor, and drops his head in his hands. Everything seems bland.

His mind repeats those words like a broken record.

_I hope this thing here was worth it._

Seth lets out a muffled sob.

"It wasn't."


End file.
